Evil Overlords
by starrywolfshine
Summary: Nico was hoping for a year free of monsters and evil great grandmother goddesses trying to destroy the entire Earth. Unfortunately, a new threat is rising, this time in Britian. It's up to him to stop an evil overlord from taking over the magical world. (This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction!)


Nico walked away from the Apollo cabin, thinking about the days ahead. He'd just visited Will Solace, and ended up being sent away to his own cabin since Will had too much to do. It had been around a week since Gaea attacked, and there were reinforcements anywhere. Lucky enough for Nico, he'd been able to get up and running after a few days in the infirmary.

A loud crunch brought Nico out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Percy sprinting towards the Athena cabin, clearly scared out of his mind for Annabeth who'd been screaming seconds before. Nico sighed and began making his way towards the Athena cabin.

"Hey, Percy! Wait!" Nico shouted as he began pelting after Percy. He caught up seconds later right as the son of Poseidon crashed through the Athena Cabin's door, running straight to Annabeth. Nico chased after him and stopped to a halt. "Percy, let me take care of this."

Percy stared into Nico's eyes. "What are you going to do?" Percy asked, his voice cracking and full of anguish.

"I'm going to help her." Nico replied, then turned his head to Annabeth, who'd turned into a shivering heap. He concentrated heavily, and soon enough, Annabeth stopped twitching and muttering. Her ragged breaths turned into peaceful ones, and her features relaxed.

"What did you do to her!?" Percy near shouted, his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Relax dude! I simply took away the dream! Geez!" Nico pushed away Percy's hand and glared at said person.

All of a sudden, Percy's normal straight backed figure turned into a slouch, and his head dipped. "I'm sorry, Nico. I've just been so worried about her lately and her nightmares and getting camp fixed, that I haven't really been taking care of myself." Percy muttered, sitting down on Annabeth's bed. Nico could see the deep circles around Percy's eyes and how tired he seemed to be.

"You know what, it's okay, Percy. We all have someone we care about," Nico said, and by then, Percy's head had hit the wall and he started to snore. Nico rolled his eyes and sent a heavy drowsiness to Percy, so he wouldn't dream.

NIco's head swam a little after using his power, so he walked past the sleeping couple and outside, just to see a crowd of Campers.

"Show's over, guys. Give 'em some space." Nico said, and with that, he walked through the dumbfounded campers towards his own cabin. By then he was feeling pretty drained, so he started jogging and just made it to the doorstep. He felt a second of faint before he straightened himself and walked composedly into the cabin.

He then searched for his ambrosia, and found it on the nightstand. Eating a small peace, he felt refreshed. _Man,_ he thought. _It's been a long day._

Nico didn't quite want to go to sleep just yet, so he concentrated on a New York graveyard and shadow traveled there. **(I don't know anything about New York because I live in a different state, sorry)** The silence was welcoming, and the wind had picked up, signaling dark was coming soon. Nico leaned back onto a gravestone with the name so weathered it was unrecognizable and just stared into the distance, thinking. Camp Half-Blood was extremely vulnerable to monster attacks, and it would be a good month or two before the demigods would have it well defended again.

A twig snapped to his left. Slowly moving his head to not alert the other person or animal he was there he looked in the direction he heard the noise. It was just a stray cat, and it growled when it saw him. He let out a sigh and leaned his head against the cobblestone again.

In a split second however, the cat let out a piercing yowl and bolted. Nico again turned, this time seeing an entire pack of hellhounds growling and sniffing the dirt. It looked to be around a pack of 15. Two of the hellhounds noticed him and sprang at him. Letting out a grunt of surprise, Nico unsheathed his sword and swung at one of them. It dissipated in mid-air air and the other one landed in front of Nico.

By then, the rest of the pack had noticed him, and he needed to get away. He swung as much as he could with his sword, and then finally, he had enough power to shadow travel. When he stepped out of the shadows, exhausted, he looked around.

"Wait... am I in Britain?"

 **And that's my first chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I hope you understand that this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I had to get something done before 2019 and I kept on stalling it. However, this first chapter is a bit short, and I'll try to update every month. It's just that school is in the way, so I might not be able to. See you guys later!**

~ Starrywolf


End file.
